


finish what you started

by hardtoexplain



Series: Zimmerman falls in love [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoexplain/pseuds/hardtoexplain





	finish what you started

Car rides are a drag _._

No matter how beautiful the passing scenery was, you couldn’t help but feel restless.  Especially with Flip behind the wheel _(now suddenly Colorado’s most cautious driver)._

The two of you had been on the road for a couple of hours, cruising north on the highway in his Nova.  Up and out the door early that morning, you were headed to the wedding of one of the boys at the station in which Flip was to be a groomsman.

Flip made it very clear when he asked you to accompany him that groomsmen have a lot of responsibilities and that he wouldn’t have a lot of time to spend with you. In fact, he would have been just fine going stag, as usual, if it weren’t for the groom’s suggestion that he “bring that girl that’s been hanging around your place…helping you out.”   _Sure, Zimmerman._

A car sped past you on the left for the dozenth time and you exhaled the biggest breath you could, hoping that he would take the hint.

“Flip, you’re the only law enforcement on the road right now; let’s pick up the pace a little!”

“Honey, unless you want to get behind the wheel, I’ll decide when we get there.”  

It would almost be endearing the way he gripped the wheel firmly at ‘10 and 2’ and scrunched up his nose in concentration  _if_  you weren’t so fucking bored.

You slumped down in the passenger seat and smoothed out the wrinkles in your dress: a pale blue, peasant dress that sat just off of your shoulders and had lace trimming the edges.  It showed you off in all of the right places – all of Flip’s favorite places – and was just what you needed to guarantee he’d keep his arm wrapped around your waist all night.

“God, Flip, can you just imagine how bored these poor truck drivers must get?  Stuck on the same long stretch of highway all day with nobody to keep them company?”

Flip fumbled with the radio dials and gave no answer to your question.

Watching out the window as you slowly passed more trucks, you were struck by an idea that made you perk up in your seat.

You waited for the perfect opportunity and when Flip rode past the next big rig, you stuck your head out of the car window and pressed your fingers to your red lips to blow the driver a kiss.

_HONK!_

The success of your plan made you giggle with satisfaction, but Flip paid you no mind – still focused on the road ahead.  When your next attempt at getting the attention of a driver failed to earn a honk, you decided to try something riskier.  Now hoping to get Flip’s attention as much as the attention of the trucks.  

You waited patiently to pass the next truck.  When one finally came into view ahead, you moved fast – hooking your thumbs behind the elastic holding up the front of your dress, pulling down the fabric _just enough_  to give the driver a peek of your skin underneath and then quickly bringing everything back up into place.

_HONK! HONK!_

“You know, that’s the kind of shit that will get you arrested.” Flip nodded in your direction but his eyes never left the road.

“Oh? And  _who_  exactly is going to put me in cuffs, Detective?”

It was almost too easy for you to push Flip’s buttons, and with that you finally got his attention. He turned his head to face you, eyes meeting for the first time since you got in the car.

Flip Zimmerman was well-known for the intensity of his stare. It would unnerve you, the way his eyes locked with yours, if you hadn’t also seen the way his face looked when you made him cum.  

His right hand reached down to your leg and hiked the hem of your dress above your left knee.

_“If I have to pull over, I am going to ruin that pretty little dress of yours”_

Flip’s attention returned to the road, but his hand stayed in place, pushing your dress up higher and stroking your inner thigh.  Just one hand on the wheel now, he slowly inched his fingers up your thigh before shoving his hand between your legs.  

 _Fuck_. You knew if he made his way any further up your legs he’d find out that you were more than willing to let him carry out his threat.

 _“…or is that what you want?”_  he smiled now, sliding his middle finger up the warm, dampened cloth between your legs.  His eyes managed to stayed focused ahead. He knew your body as well as his own by now and could navigate it easily with his hands.

You let out a soft moan as Flip moved your panties to the side and used the pad of his thumb to begin rubbing small circles on your clit.  

“Flip, what are –  _fuck!_ ” you arched up out of your seat as Flip’s index finger joined the other and slowly parted your slit, gently sliding in one finger and then two.  

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to give these guys a show?” He was definitely taking pleasure in making his passenger squirm.

Realizing that your writhing movements had earned the attention of a driver in the next lane over, you swallowed down your moans, desperate not to give in to Flip’s touch.  

“It’s okay if it feels good,” Flip reassured you, “they can watch you cum for me”

His fingers curled inside you and you stopped fighting it, whining as you felt the quick release make its way throughout your body. It was the kind of release that satisfied you just enough, but made you want what you couldn’t have even more

Flip pulled the skirt of your dress back down and returned both hands to their ‘driver’s handbook approved’ position on the steering wheel.

“That’s our exit – straight ahead.”

The ceremony was beautiful and moving, as weddings should be, and Flip looked handsome standing tall at the groom’s side.  

At one point during the exchange of vows you found yourself drifting off, daydreaming about someday being Flip’s bride.  It didn’t take long for you to come out of it though. After all, you knew how hard it was just to get the guy to admit that this was a relationship.

When the reception began, you lost Flip to his groomsmen duties and occupied yourself at your table with a drink.

The band played some slow, easy listening tune and the couples in attendance took to the dance floor.

You must have looked pitiful sitting alone, stirring your drink with your straw, because it didn’t take long for you to be approached by a tall, slim man with chin-length, dirty-blonde waves.

“Would you like to join me out there, miss?” blondie asked, extending his hand out to yours.

Just before you reached out your hand to his, Flip walked up to the table to take his seat next to you.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you with – ”

“No, oh no” Flip answered the question almost too quickly, “Go right ahead, man”

You shot Flip a look before making your way to the dance floor. Your dance partner held his arms stiffly at your side, knowing Flip was watching. Nonetheless, you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck.

When the song ended, you planted a kiss on the cheek of your partner and asked him to stay with you for one more dance.

Blondie’s eyes went wide when a large hand tapped him on the shoulder – Flip.

“I’m sorry, I actually do need to steal her away from you for a bit.” Flip looped his arm through yours and walked you both to the edge of the dance floor. His hands found their place on your waist – much better, but you wouldn’t tell him that.

“Look, i don’t know what you’re trying to do.” Flip leaned down to press his forehead to yours, slowly swaying to the music.

“Oh, that’s right,” he pulled away from you, “you get off on driving me _fuuucking_ crazy.  I  _asked_  you to be here. You  _know_  that i want you here. What do you want me to do to make you believe me?”

“Finish what you started and follow me outside,” you said, moving Flip’s hands further down your hips.

It was dark and you were now grateful for Flip’s cautiousness, knowing he had carefully parked the Nova as far away from the building and any other cars as he could.

He pinned you to the car with his chest as he fumbled with his keys to unlock the back door.

“I have to get back for the toast, they’ll be expecting me.” he said, in between sloppy kisses.

“We’ll get back in time,” you promised, “I know they need you, but I need you too. I’ve been thinking about it since this morning.”

It didn’t take much convincing and soon the two of you were sliding into the roomy backseat. Straining against his tuxedo pants already, Flip cursed all of the extra buttons and buckles that we’re taking time away from him being inside of you.  

Sitting next to him, you finally released his eager cock and had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from devouring it right then and there.  

No, you had to be careful about this, you thought. Walking back inside with lipstick smeared across your face would be way too much of a tell.

“Why are you always doing whatever you can to piss me off?  Do you want me to be jealous?  Is that it?” Flip leaned back in the seat as you slipped off your panties and took your place in his lap, both of you still facing the front.

“Not jealous –” you both gasped as you lifted up your dress and lowered yourself onto Flip. “I just want you to own up to what this is – to us – and to, sometimes, actually let people know that I’m with you”

You held onto the front seat as Flip reached around to cup your breasts in his hands. He ran his fingers down your curves to your hips, gripping and slamming them down in an effort to fit all of him inside of you.

“My….girl” he muttered as you dragged your walls up and down along his cock.  

Flip wasn’t sure if you had heard his words, but that wasn’t the point. They left his lips easily at the sight of him going in and out of your perfect cunt, your hips making small circles in his lap.

You felt yourself quickly reaching the release you were seeking earlier as Flip reached around to thumb your swollen clit.  “Stop – I’m so fucking close,” you warned.

“Me too,” he removed his hand from your slit and gripped the base of his cock, preparing to withdraw himself from your warmth.

“Don’t you fuckin –” you swatted his hand away, “I need you to stay.”

Flip’s breathing got more rapid. He slammed into you, raising his hips and using his fingers to coax your orgasm.

When you cried out and clenched around him, Flip shuddered and spilled into you; thick, warm ropes of cum reaching your cervix.  

As his breathing slowed, Flip wrapped his arms around your waist and tugged you closer to him, leaving a trail of light kisses down the back of your neck as you felt him soften inside you.

“You need to get back. Go in first and I’ll follow.” you instructed, straightening out your dress.

Cleaning yourself up in the restroom, you wondered if you’d heard Flip correctly in the back seat.  Praying your makeup was in place and that you didn’t smell like sex, you walked back into the venue to meet Flip at your table. He was enjoying a laugh with the newlyweds when you interrupted.

“And who is this lovely lady with you this evening, Zimmerman?” the bride asked.

Flip reached for you, pulling you next to him.

“This beauty right here?  This is my girl”

_Now was that so hard?_


End file.
